


Midnight in Arkham

by Alixtii



Series: Alien Hunters in Arkham [2]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, Fellatio, Female Character of Color, Hand Job, Hotel Sex, Massachusetts, Miskatonic University, Multi, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Past Tense, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, United States
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria wakes up in the middle of the night and shares a moment with Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight in Arkham

Maria slowly came to consciousness to discover her limbs entangled with Luke's. She did her best to extricate herself without waking him, a futile task as he was after all an incredibly light sleeper. "Shh," she whispered softly in his ear as he stirred. "I need to pee."

Maria smiled as she saw Luke's gaze hungrily follow her naked body, illuminated by moonlight streaming in through the hotel room window, as she crossed the room past the bed in which Clyde and Rani were still sleeping soundly to the toilet. She pulled the door shut behind her before turning on the light, then quickly used the toilet and washed her hands. She turned off the light, opened the toilet door, and, after waiting a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, returned across the room to slip back into bed alongside Luke.

She spooned up behind him, her breasts pressed up against his back and her sex against his arse, naked skin against naked skin, her face nuzzling into his neck. She slipped a hand and stroked it gently, slowly, two fingers just sliding against first the shaft and then the scrotum, not using anywhere near the level of force which would be necessary to get him off. It's not even hard--instead the touch is friendly, intimate, familiar.

They lay like that for close to half an hour, the only change in their positions being the incredibly slight movements of her wrist and fingers, until at last Luke broke the silence with a whisper. "What was it like?" he asked. "Outer space, the moon, the TARDIS?"

Unsure of how to answer, Maria ran the skin of his scrotum between her thumb, forefinger, and index finger. "I don't know how to describe it," she said at last, deciding to opt for the truth, no matter how much it might hurt the others, forbidden by the Judoon from ever experiencing it. "It's amazing. The first time you look down and see planet Earth below you, above you, so small in the sky--there's nothing like it." She paused. "I wish you could have been there with me, though."

"We've missed you," said Luke, then even more softly, "I've missed you."

Maria kissed his shoulder. "I've missed you too. All of you." Especially you, she didn't say, but her thumb against his frenulum might have said it for her. He was hard now, his penis stiff and erect in her hand.

"If we go to uni in the States," Luke said, still in a whisper, "we'll be able to see you more often."

"I'd like that," said Maria. "Get to spend more time with you and Clyde, get to know Rani better."

"Get to know her socially or Biblically?" asked Luke, causing Maria to chuckle softly.

"Both," she said as she pulled away from Luke to give him a chance to change positions, moving up the bed to give her room to position herself so her mouth was aligned with his penis. She gave it a kiss, then a slow lick starting at the scrotum and working her way up to the tip. She smiled as she felt Luke shiver underneath her, then gave it another teasing lick and a kiss. She alternated a few more licks and kisses before taking him into her mouth for a few seconds, then left a trail of kisses up toward his navel. 

His right hand rested lightly above her collarbone, his thumb gently rubbing against the side of her neck while the pads of his fingers pressed firmly against her back, and his left hand held her right shoulder in a grip which was firm but not ungentle. Once again she took him into her mouth, her tongue working his penis, and she could feel his grip tighten fractionally as he tensed at the sensation. 

She added a little suction, and she could hear the sharp inhalation of breath through Luke’s nose, his lips no doubt pressed together to prevent the escape of any louder noise which might wake Clyde or Rani and interrupt their rest. She worked for a few more minutes--Luke’s stamina being just as impressive as everything else about him--until she could feel him tense one last time and then relax underneath her, and then taste the saltiness of his ejaculate in the back of her throat. She swallowed as quickly as possible. 

Luke slipped his hands under her arms in order to pull her up so they were to face to face, then kissed her, lingering and deep, breaking only when she was forced to pull away to take a breath, and re-initiating the kiss as soon as she had re-oxygenated. A hand slowly made its way down her back, coming to rest at last on her arse, while its partner teased her nipple. 

“So beautiful,” he whispered once that kiss had been broken, then kissed her again, on the dimple at the end of her lips, on her cheek, her jaw, her neck. His fingers left her breast and began to trace a slow, circuitous path downwards, the light sensation sending chills down her back. He began to suck at the top of her breast just as his hand reached her clit. 

She rocked her hips, grinding herself against Luke’s hand even as his fingers worked their magic. This time it was her turn to bite back moans of pleasure in order to avoid waking Clyde or Rani. 

She could feel every part of her body stretch out as sensation washed over, starting at Luke’s mouth on her breast and his hand at her sex and travelling throughout her like an electrical current. Luke continued to work, no less skilled at this than he was at anything--she remembered this, missed this, and of course he had had Rani to practice on in her absence--but she could tell his attention wasn’t on his technique so much as it was on _her_ , his world retracted to just her just as her world had now retracted to just him. 

His mouth left her breast and she wanted to tell him not to stop, but he whispered, “Maria,” and that is the moment she came, with her name on his lips. She looked down at the hickey on her breast, Luke’s mark on her, but of course he had chosen a private spot for it, where only she and he and Clyde and Rani would ever see it. 

They lay motionless next to each other, their frenzied lovemaking replaced with stillness, their sighs and moans now giving away to the gentle hum of almost-silence, the radiant noise of a small budget hotel in Arkham, Massachusetts. There was a peacefulness in the moment which suffused Maria’s body just as thoroughly as had pleasure mere moments before. 

“We should try to fall back asleep if we can,” Maria whispered into Luke’s ear. “There’s going to be plenty to do come morning.” For one thing, she knew, she was going to have to make a report to the NSA on the others’ alien-hunting activities the day previous. Plus shopping, as she hadn’t had time to pack any clothes or other necessities when she had left the moon in the TARDIS. And she has no doubt that the others still would have activities planned as they explored Miskatonic U, even as something already told her that this is where they belonged, here in Arkham, that this is where they would end up together, the four of them. There was a poetry which demanded it; an ordinary school wouldn’t be able to hold them. 

Luke nodded and they re-positioned themselves again to spoon against each other’s bodies, this time with Luke behind her, lightly putting an arm around her in order to cup her breast. She could feel the warmth of his breath on the back of her neck, and she closed her eyes with a smile on her face. 

She tried to imagine what it would be like to go to bed like this every night, with Luke--or Clyde or Rani or some combination thereof--in her bed. She found she couldn’t, that such an embarrassment of riches so dwarfed her experience as to overwhelm her faculties. She smiled, knowing there was plenty of time to experience it for real, and let herself be overtaken by dreams as a new dawn approached.


End file.
